<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever helps you sleep at night by Yurika_Schiffer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358352">Whatever helps you sleep at night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer'>Yurika_Schiffer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was a nice guy. He didn't deserve being woken up at 3am because his best friend had wrestled a pillow in his sleep again and fallen out of bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever helps you sleep at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/152063553639/this-was-supposed-to-be-for-a-prompt-i-got-asked">Also posted on my tumblr</a>, originally a tumblr request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru was a nice guy. Well, maybe a bit on the borderline-mean nice guy kind. But still a nice guy. Or so he considered himself. That was why, after being woken up around three in the morning by a loud noise coming from his best friend (and also flatmate)’s room, he judged it normal for him to look like he was out for murder. Which he sort of was. Iwa-chan had no right disrupting his night like that just because of his own sleeping issues. They both suffered from insomnia, though Iwaizumi less than him; and for once that Tooru had managed to fall asleep right away, of course Iwa-chan would be so loud during the night!</p><p>What was he doing in there anyway? The noise had been pretty loud, like someone had fallen on the floor. Did that idiot actually slept and then wrestled his pillow once more? It wouldn’t be the first time it happened. Iwaizumi just couldn’t stay still in his sleep.</p><p>Tooru didn’t bother knocking on the door; he was too sleepy and grumpy to make the effort and they knew each other well enough that it wasn’t like they had anything to hide or something.</p><p>Maybe he should have knocked.</p><p>His brain took a moment to fully register the situation. Given the early hour and said situation, it was hard to process everything but once it finally clicked into place, he sighed.</p><p>“You know… When I said ‘whatever helps you sleep at night’, I didn’t mean this. Like, whether it was about your insomnia or your crush. When did he even get here?” Tooru asked, giving a pointed look at his childhood friend.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked sheepish (and rightly so) and was biting down on his lip, clearly embarrassed. Tooru could understand, honestly.</p><p>Next to Iwaizumi’s bed was sitting there, trying to keep the rest of his dignity, one very naked Sawamura Daichi who appeared to be mortified. Iwaizumi was just as little covered and it didn’t take a genius to understand what their nightly activities had been before Sawamura fell down the bed. Tooru preferred not to know the circumstances of the fall, though.</p><p>“He arrived after you were already sound asleep. And I’m sorry we woke you up,” Iwaizumi said, grimacing.</p><p>“You owe me at least one coffee and some milk bread for not killing you tonight. And for forgetting anything happened. Congrats on the score though; Sawamura, you’ve got a body to be damned for. Too bad that’s not my thing, heh. G’night guys, I’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully with more clothes.”</p><p>And with that, Tooru left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>